The Girl Who Lived
by lauleepop
Summary: If Harry was a girl what would change.Will he live somewhere else,have the same friends,and still defeat Voldemort?
1. Minerva Making Changes

This is my first book, I hope you like it*-* *-* *-* *-*

Disclaimer:I do not own any of I'm writing is copyrighted, I'm sure of it.

On the way to hand over little Daisy Potter to the Dursleys, Albus was stopped by Minerva."Wait I've been watching them and I think we should try someone else, "she exclaimed.

"And who do you suppose Minerva is a better choice, "Dumbledore stopped to say."It at least has to be someone close to the Potters."

"Well what about Remus, I mean with some Wolfsbane he'd do it.""I beg of you, Albus if you could, give me a day with Remus to convince him to adopt her."

"Ok then, but where does Daisy stay until then?"He said while cuddling a cold Daisy."Actually it is your idea Minerva, so I think you should take her with you, but if you don't get a yes from him, I will trust you give her to the Dursleys."

"Albus oh thanks, you can trust me."Then he handed Daisy to Minerva, and she apparated to what she hoped was still Remus' house, before knocking she checked the sky to make sure the moon was not wasn't was cresent, so she knocked on the door and backed away."Who is it, " came a familiar voice.

"Minerva, Remus we need to talk."He opened the door and let her in.

"Wait is that who I think it is...Daisy?"Minerva nodded."Uh want some tea, "he said blankly?

"Yes please, I will be here for a while."When he came back he was pale, but still smiling."Are you ok, if not then what I'm going to ask of you may have to wait?"

"I'm fine...so what do you need?"

"Ok if I get you some Wolfsbane, will you please look after her,"she said eyes closed and hoping for a yes?When she opened them he was smiling and looking at Daisy in awe.

"Of course, but may I ask, why me?"She gave him the why not face and smiled."Nevermind I see why now."She handed him the baby,a book with instructions,and hugged him. On her way out, she looked back at a happy man, reading a parental instruction book, then knew she did good.

*-* *-* * -*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* 7 YEARS LATER ON A FULL MOON *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-**-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*

"Daisy are you done eating your dinner, Remus asked?She nodded a yes, got up and cleaned her dishes."So sweetie do you remember what day it is?"

"Yes Remus, I'll prepare if the Wolfsbane doesn't work."She then left to her room and locked the door, playing with her toy broom she overheard Remus back the tears and the feeling to just run out there and help him.

Then after a hour or so she made a sigh of relief when she heard Remus call her then opened the door of her room and ran down crying and hugged Remus."Daddy, is it over?"She looked up tears in her eyes."Tell me please I was worried."Still in shock of being called daddy, he sighed.

"Yes, Daisy it's over for today."He went down to her level."I'm alright, you hear me."He picked her up for a hug, took her to bed,and sang her mom's song to get her to sleep.

*-* *-* *-* *-**-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* 11th BIRTHDAY SURPRISE *-* *-* *-* *-**-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-**-*

When Daisy came down to breakfast, she knew there had to be is her eleventh birthday and she just knew there were going to greeted her with her pancakes and a present with an unusual letter. She gulped down her pancakes, she was dying to ask Remus what she got."Now Daisy Dorea Potter you know the way to figure out, "He said smiling."Wait you know letters go first, sweetie."She nodded, opened her letter, gave a puzzled look, and then changed it to a huge finally got what she's been waiting for...an acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Dear Daisy Dorea Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and stopped reading there, knowing thats all she needed to know."Remus...Remus I've been accepted to Hogwarts, now I can go to the school my parents went to, "she said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Ok calm down, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley to get your things?"

"Now dad now let's go, " she said already heading out the laughed silently and apparated with her squeezing his hand in excitement.


	2. Shopping and a New Friend

I know it's short, I'm just not feeling well SORRY :(

Daisy was almost done with her list of required school she needed was a pet and school just got her wand, still freaked out by what he had said to her."Remus you know how you told me, an evil wizard, named Voldemort, killed my parents, "she asked worry in her voice."Well what would you say, if I told you that a relative of his, may have owned this wand.

"I would tell you to, not worry and just live life happy,"he smiled, and headed into the shop to get a pet."So you have the choice of a toad, cat, or owl."

"Well toads are gross, cats are cute, and owls are loud, "She smiled."So cat it is,oh what about this one,"she was looking at a Maine Coon sleeping.

"Oh sorry to inform you, but that one's pregnant, and the only other cats we have at the moment are baby jaguars and lions,"a worker informed us.

"Um Remus does Hogwarts allow big cats?"He nodded, told the worker if we could get a trained, baby lioness."Woah it's heavy... wait I can just tell it to follow."She placed on the ground and it followed without was robes and ice the way my scar started to really stopped when someone was introducing himself in the most weird way."Hi..Ima...Professor Quirrell...I'm the new...uh Defence teacher, "then he just left.

"That was weird, don't you think Remus, "I asked?He agreed and told me he'll wait outside for me. I got in, saw the school uniform and laughed."So I'll have to wear that, I mean it's so plain."I said checking out the uniform.I asked for a school uniform in a green, blue, and light purple.I ran out not looking and ran into someone.I fell on the boy and quickly got up."Sorry, I'm clumsy as you can see, "I said fast.

"It's ok,hey I'm Neville Longbottom what's your name,"He said shyly?He was nice, had brown hair, and had a strange resemblance to my cousin I met at muggle school."Oh sorry, I was thinking...my name's Daisy Potter."Neville gasped and ran off.I ran after him."Hey wait why did you run, " I said as I caught up to him?He turned and blushed."Um because I'm not worthy to know someone so famous like you, "Neville said looking down.I hugged him instantly, he froze."Wanna be friends, "I asked?Neville nodded and just stood there with rosy cheeks and a little smile."What if you get Slytherin,will you still be my friend, "He asked still shyly?I said,"of course I will, it's a promise.

Then Remus came up and I introduced the two."Hey Remus can Neville come over someday?"He said yes and set up a weekend."Bye Neville see you then."Remus handed me my vanilla ice we walked off towards The Leaky Cauldron, I thought to myself,"This will be a year to remember.


	3. Playdate and a Common Feeling

The doorbell rang and that meant Neville was here."Hey, I'm so happy you're here,"I said."Ok well Remus told me, I need to show you your room, for the weekend first."We headed upstairs, to the guest room, across the hall from my put his bags on the bed,went downstairs to eat had hamburgers and we finished,there was a movie and watched a movie so old I forgot the title."Hey Neville you don't talk much,whats wrong,"I asked?He told a story, about how his family used to do this a lot.I felt like I should hug him, so I did."You know my mom and dad are gone too, but I was so young I can't remember them.""Ok so lets talk about something else."Then right at that moment Remus told us to get ready for bed.I changed in my room, into my green laced PJ' I looked in the mirror, I noticed I do look like my dad mostly.I had straight black hair, wired glasses, a really thing I have of mom is my necklace, my body shape, and her emerald green looking in the mirror for a little too long,I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

The next day went by so fast, he was gone by the a promise to meet at the train and a hug, he was out of sight."So Remus is there a spell you could teach me,"I asked?

"Well it depends on what spell,"he asked?

"Um how bout a spell that makes an item invisible,"I answered."Oh and by item I mean my school robes,"I added.

"Sorry I don't want you to get into trouble,"he explained Hogwarts the professors would think it's smart, but you would still lose house points."Wait I don't think I'll get a were Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Gryffindor.I had all the traits to get them, but what if that makes me not get see I am cunning like a Slytherin, kind like a Hufflepuff, smart like a Ravenclaw, and brave like a where does that put me?I don't know.


End file.
